rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Startup Guide
Guide Introduction Rock Age Online, a game looks pretty fun but with abundant of knowledge. If you are a newbie to this game, you can't learn all the game basics within a few days. Many of the players quit due to a lot of "DON'T KNOWS" before they really enjoy game. This guide is to help you to go through the newbie stage and to get a basic concept of this game: It's a fun strategy game! Game Type Rock Age Online is a Strategy Game. As you can see from the type of the game, this game is full of strategies. At first the game looks like city building game in which you need to build recource facilities like Farms, Sawmills, Iron Mines and Quarries. Then with enough resource, you start to build infrastructure in the city. After that, you start to build your own armies and explore the world. It's not that Simple! You need to grow your troops as fast as possible, use different strategies to catch up with, conquer other players, trying your best to pick the right strategy to defend your hard working cities! Left Behind? Go to the New Server! If you slow down your city growth, your city is in danger! But it doens't matter if it's your first try - You will never have a chance to win in your first city since lots of players like you are being trained during this period from a newbie to an expert! You can learn the game basics from this period of time and when a new server is opening, activate it and start to rule your new world! Rock Age Online is opening new servers on a regular schedule. For more details, you can check announcement in your Bulletin Board in game. Starup Guide What I do on a new server is to first complete the quests to get the basic buildings you need in your city. Pay attention to the quest about "Adjust Production rate from 80 to 100", if you complete that quest earlier, you might not lack of resources any more because you will find a lot of quests have already been done and that will grant you lots of resources as rewards. You get as much resources in reward for completing the quests as it costs you to build the first few levels of every building, sometimes even more, so there is no reason not to do so right away. Spend some guidelines to speed things up if you want. You build one of each resources and then fill up the rest of your fields with mostly wood and a few of stone. Wood is the most important resource for you early since you will be building houses. Done with the basic buildings and the resource fields you’ll now start building houses apart from 2-3 spots you’ll use for extra barracks. Upgrade the houses to at least level 4 before you start thinking about getting your next city. Drop tax to 0% to get population to max fast, then keep it at 100% tax rate and keep using disaster relief every 15 minutes to keep population at maximum. City number two will look exactly the same, and you’ll probably have enough resources to start this city the second day of your server. Spend all your income at upgrading your houses till they are at least level 5, this will give you more than 50k gold an hour with two cities, which is huge! With prices of say 0.1 food and 0.2 wood this is the same as making half a million food an hour or 250k wood an hour! The income mentioned is when you’re online and have time to use comfort relief all the time. When offline you will set tax rate to 50% and you’ll only get 25% of the income cause of population dropping to half as well. Still 12.5k an hour when offline isn’t bad either with the low resource prices. If you’re lucky enough to get a tax policy item you can double your income, making this strategy even better. I’m not saying you should ignore the resource fields totally, but don’t bother getting them higher than level 3 until you’re done with your 40 level 5 houses. The barracks in your cities will be used for warrior production to plunder your neighbors with as well as level 1 NPCs.